The Secrets Are Out
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: Mature content. This is for ADULT readers please. Helen gets in touch with Jack again and they "renew" their friendship.


**A/N** I guess this would be a second part to "When Jack Met Helen". I never meant for it to be a series, but I suppose in a way it is. This takes place before Jack meets Sam Carter. I just can't have him cheating on her, even with Helen )

**Warnings:** this is for adult readers please. Warnings for sex.

**The Secrets Are Out**

Helen sat at her desk at the Sanctuary, blue eyes intently staring at the computer screen in front of her; elbows on the desk, fingers lightly pressed together in front of her mouth. She was thinking. Thinking and wondering why she had searched so hard for the information staring at her now.

Jack. Why now? She knew why. The old Sanctuary elevator had triggered a memory out of the blue two weeks ago. Something that happened so long ago with a man she didn't even know, but had a very strong, unexplainable attraction to. That night she fell asleep thinking about him, about his dark chocolate eyes twinkling at her, his boyish grin and goofy humor. She dreamed about his hands touching her body, her breasts, between her legs. About his mouth on hers, then sucking at her breasts. The feel of his hardness in her hand, inside her body. All the thrill she felt on that elevator with him, knowing somehow she could trust him, _did_ trust him. Since then she had been obsessed with finding more about him. She'd had to dig deep, use underground sources, but she had the information in front of her now. Air Force, black ops, divorced, Stargate. Very interesting, and _very_ secret. The information had dried up after the report of Daniel Jackson's disappearance. She'd heard of him, of his work. She was likely one of the few that didn't find his theories absurd. And now, knew they weren't.

Now she had to decide what to do with all of this. The bottom line was, she wanted to see Jack again. She knew she shouldn't, had promised herself a long time ago that the experience she had with him would be a solitary, exciting memory. "Oh Bloody Hell." she thought. She picked up the phone and dialled.

The thrill that went through her at the sound of Jack's voice on the other end of the line threw her a little. "Jack? It's Helen. Magnus. Do you remember me?"

Jack had to sit down at the sound of her voice. That voice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her lovely face flashed before his eyes. "I…sure do." he faltered. "How did you find me?"

"Let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that shall we?" Helen was nervous. Ridiculous. She felt like she did the first time she met John; fluttery and silly. "Jack…I realize I probably shouldn't have contacted you but…" she didn't finish before Jack cut in.

"No, no, I'm glad you did. I wasn't expecting it but, hey everybody loves a surprise." Jack rolled his eyes and waved his free hand in the air. Geez, how old was he? He was excited and didn't want her to change her mind and hang up on him. "Where are you? In town?" he asked hopefully.

Helen was pacing her office, wondering if she'd made a mistake, but plunged ahead anyway. "No…I'm at home. Look, Jack…I was hoping you could come for a visit and I can show you what I do. After all, I now know what you've been up to…all of it… and it would only be fair." She sounded lame as Ashley would say. She also thought she sounded desperate. The fact is, she was. She needed to see him again.

"All of it huh?" he answered. She couldn't possibly know about the Stargate. Or could she? He knew nothing about her, or her sources. He found he didn't care; he wanted to see her again. The memory of their one and only encounter making him hard. This mysterious woman had an unexplainable hold on him and he wanted to see it through. "Tell me where you are."

Jack pulled up to the gates of the Sanctuary, taking in the immensity of it. "Really? This can't be it." he thought as he buzzed for clearance to enter. But the gates opened and he drove inside. He was grinning as he walked up the steps to the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. Who the hell _was_ this woman? This place looked like something out of a Dracula movie, and that was just the outside. The wish to know her better took a soar to new heights. Beautiful, sexy as hell, mysterious, lives in a friggin castle. "Yup, _really_ want to know her better." Jack thought as he rang the buzzer that he imagined sounded like something from the Addams Family, and he was pretty sure Lurch would the answer the door.

Inside, the Big Guy was approaching the door while Helen was coming quickly down the long staircase. "No. I'll answer the door this time." she said as she neared him, smoothing and straightening the knee length, buttoned black dress she wore. When he gave her a questioning look she said smiling, "It's alright. I'll call for you later." The Big Guy grunted and walked away, looking back at his boss only once.

Helen closed her eyes briefly and inhaled, exhaled slowly. She opened the door and saw Jack standing there, handsome and sexy as she remembered. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and lower, to her dismay. "Jack. So nice to see you again. Please, come in." she said and flashed him that billion watt smile, blue eyes alive.

Jack thought he was prepared to see her again. Nope. The vision he saw when the door opened was so much more beautiful than he remembered. That voice. That smile. That tall, sexy form. Her long dark hair in waves below her shoulders, black dress and cleavage. So glad it wasn't Lurch. He fleetingly wondered how she could possibly not have changed one iota in the over ten years since he'd seen her last. He tried not to stare at her as he smiled and stepped into the foyer. "Whoa! Uh…nice place you have here!" he said as he looked around, taking it in. "You actually _live_ here? Alone?" He added the last part, hoping the answer was yes.

"Not exactly." Helen answered watching Jack's face as his smile faltered a little. "I mean…this _is_ my home…but there are others living here." She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She gave a slight shake of her head, held out her hand and touched his arm lightly saying, "Come. I'll show you round a bit."

The tour of the upper floors of the Sanctuary was fascinating, or it would have been, but Jack could not concentrate very well. He was too distracted by Magnus. He loved the sound of her voice, the way she walked. They reached the elevator and when the doors closed, he heard Helen clear her throat as she hit the button for the basement. He could see that she felt awkward, whereas he…did not. He moved toward her, putting his hands on her hips as he gently pushed her back against the wall of the lift and kissed her. She responded quickly, kissing him back, holding his head in her hands and wrapping a leg around one of his. They're kiss deepened, they're breathing became heavy, and suddenly Helen broke away saying, a bit breathlessly, "Wait. Not yet," she paused, "I know about the Stargate."

Jack froze for just a second; he found he wasn't all that surprised. "Okaaaay.." he started, as Helen reached out to stop the elevator. "What else do you know?"

"Everything. About what you were doing when we met, your time in that Iraqi prison and, yes, the Stargate." she said, trying to get her breathing under control. "Now…I just want to share with you what I do here. You're about to find out." she finished, as she again pressed the button for the basement.

On the ride back upstairs, Jack was almost speechless…almost. Considering his involvement with the Stargate, knowing there was another world out there, kept him from being completely astonished. "Was that really a _mermaid_?" he asked, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Yes." Helen laughed. "She's very special to us." She led Jack from the elevator to her office, then closed the door and locked it once they were inside. She walked over to her desk and leaned against it. They were quiet for a moment, watching each other. Helen saw Jack's brown eyes change as he strolled toward her, that lusty look overtaking them, a lopsided grin on his face. He placed a hand on either side of Helen's hips, blocking her against the desk. How easily he seemed to be able to arouse her. "I've been thinking about you for a while now, Jack." she said softly, and lifted a hand to his face to caress it. She shook her head, "It seems so silly, I barely know you."

"You've crossed my mind once or twice over the years." Jack softly teased. His hands left the desk to caress her thighs. "I wouldn't say it was silly…maybe…libido?" He leaned in to catch her smiling mouth with his, their tongues starting a promising dance. He lifted her up to the desk, his hands slowly parted her legs and he stood between them. His hands traveled from her thighs, up her waist and ran across her breasts as he started to undo the buttons of her dress. Helen's hands found their way under Jack's shirt, running her hands over his firm chest. She could feel the stiffness of Jack's cock pressing against her and lowered one of her hands to stroke him through the fabric of his cargo pants, at the same time, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer.

Jack groaned as his mouth kissed and licked a trail from Helen's mouth to the space between her breasts. He pulled the buttons open down to her waist, and pulled the dress down to her hips. He made quick work of opening her bra and removing that as well to free her lovely breasts, kissed the tip of each in turn, and was pleased at Helen's sharp intake of breath. He sucked and licked her hardened nipples as she arched toward him, before returning to her mouth. As they kissed, Jack reached between her legs to stroke her hard as she was stroking him, their breathing becoming ragged. He took hold of her panties, slid them off of her and tossed them on the desk with her bra. His hands returned to her soaked pussy where he slid a couple of fingers into her, which caused Helen to toss her head back and moan loudly.

"Dear God Jack!" she exclaimed breathlessly as his fingers moved in and out of her, and she began rocking her hips to the rhythm of his strokes, now hanging onto his shoulders for support. She was having a déjà vu moment. Helen made a growling sound as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her.

"That growly sound you just made is incredibly hot." Jack grinned as he picked her up from the desk, her legs still wrapped around him, and carried her to the sofa. He set her down on her feet, and she immediately undid his pants to free his erection. Jack again thought about the fact that this woman had not aged since their last encounter, her exquisite beauty untarnished by the years. There she stood in front of him, half naked…well, the only thing holding her dress to her hips were 2 buttons that he decided to leave in place. He reached out and buried his hands in her hair and brought her lips to his again. He loved kissing those lips, like a drug. He backed up to the sofa, turned Helen around in his arms and sat down. She straddled his lap as he lifted the skirt of her dress to her hip, and with his support, slowly slid herself onto his erection. She leaned back into him, her head on his shoulder, letting him stretch her.

"Jack." she whispered and reached up and behind her to touch his face. He kissed her hand and reached around to cup her breast, squeezing, pinching the nipple, causing her to shudder and sigh on top of him. She arched her back and began moving on him, his cock sliding in and out of her. Jack kissed and suckled her neck, his free hand reaching around to place a finger on her clit and pressing hard. He watched as her jaw tightened and she gasped through her clenched teeth.

His hips began to rock underneath her, matching her rhythm. The sounds she was making were starting to send Jack over the edge. He buried his face in her soft dark hair, breathing in the scent of it, of her. He squeezed her breast, stroking the nipple as they moved faster, drawing toward the end. The finger he held tight to her clit began swirling around it, and Helen came, helplessly throwing herself back against him, her walls clenching around Jack's cock and doing him in. His moan as he came, was lost in her hair.

Neither of them moved as they caught their breath. Helen was leaning back against Jack, head on his shoulder, hand against his face. His arms were around her waist, his cheek against her neck. Finally, Helen slid off of him, but only to curl up beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Wow." Jack said, causing Helen to giggle, something she did not often do. He turned his head and kissed her hair. "Helen…seriously here." he said softly. "You haven't changed in over 10 years. What's with that?"

She hadn't told him about that yet and she thought, "What the hell. I've told him almost everything else." Aloud she said, "I just…age very slowly." She looked up at him with her shining blue eyes. "Jack…I'm 145 years old." She watched him intently, waiting for his reaction.

He chuckled. "Sure you are…" he started, looking at her. His eyes widened. "Holy crap…you're not kidding." She shook her head in response.

"This castle is full of secrets isn't it?" Jack said softly, gazing at her face. "Well…you know…you look _great_!" She smiled and he grinned, then leaned in to kiss her sweet lips.

A loud knock on the door startled them both. Jack heard a grunty voice say, "Dr. Magnus? Lunch."

Another knock, more insistent.

"Bloody Hell," Helen muttered as she got up from the sofa. "Where are my…?" Jack had already gone to the desk and handed her the underwear. They quickly got themselves together while another knock sounded, this one even louder. "One moment please!" she said to the knocker. "How do I look?" she asked Jack. He reached out and smoothed her hair with his hands.

"Perfect." he said as he smiled. "Who the hell _is_ that?"

"My manservant. Don't get too close. I have a feeling he suspects something and he can be…protective" she added.

Before Jack could ask any more questions, Magnus had gone to the door, opened it, and friggin Big Foot walked in with a lunch tray. Jack's mouth fell open. Big Guy looked at Magnus, then looked at him, sniffing the air as he did. He growled and made a move toward Jack who stepped back and bumped into the desk. Helen reached out and held Big Guy's arm saying, "Stop. He is my guest and you will treat him as such, thank you." Big Guy grunted, set the tray down on a table, and after giving Jack one more menacing glance, left the room.

"That was…" He couldn't finish his sentence, but his hands gestured wildly. "Sweet!"

Helen laughed softly. "He _can_ be."

They decided they were both hungry, and sat down to eat while Helen told him Big Guy's story, as well as a few other choice selections. Jack told her more about his mission with the Stargate. They didn't have to ask each other to keep the secrets, after all, secrets were their lives.

After an extended silence Jack asked, "When I leave here, will I see you again?" He wanted the affirmative, had grown a little addicted to the woman next to him.

"I can't say." Helen said as she looked into the chocolate eyes. "My life is…complicated, shall we say. I don't know what it's _like_ to have a _normal_ life." she added.

"Yup. I hear ya." Jack replied, nodding. He knew exactly what she was talking about. They understood each other perfectly.

Jack stayed overnight and found out what it was like to make love to Helen in her bed. Novel, after an elevator, a desk and a sofa, but just as satisfying. "You could make me your sex slave and I'd be a happy man." he whispered in her ear as they cuddled together under the sheets.

She laughed, "Hmm…it's a excellent idea. We'll see." she teased as she turned in his arms to face him. She wanted him again, and he was luckily easy to get.

The next day, Helen received a call from another Sanctuary which required her immediate assistance. As she walked Jack to the front door of the Sanctuary, they were quiet. Neither wanted to end this. "C'mere." he said softly and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around him, tears clouding her eyes. She hadn't felt anything like this for another man since John. She couldn't explain it, didn't want to. Only wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hey…the next time we hook up should be at my cabin." he said, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want to leave her. "Do you fish?" He turned and opened the door.

She thought a moment. "For what?" she finally asked, her eyes sparkling.

Jack looked around him, remembering the mermaid. "Riigghht." he said, nodding, his finger in the air. They gazed at each other a little longer, not saying anything, knowing really, that they would probably not meet again. "Goodbye Helen."

"Goodbye Jack." She watched him sadly, as he walked down the steps. He glanced back at her only once.

Helen flashed that smile as a thought occurred. "Then again…he would make an excellent abnormal hunter in addition to the role as sex slave." She chuckled and closed the door.


End file.
